Big Hero 6 The Series Shorts
by NeverLander852
Summary: This is a collection of shorts I'm doing for the characters of Big Hero 6: The Series. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 and possibly SERIES 3 OF BIG HERO 6 THE SERIES. [I do not, and never ever will, own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series.]
1. I Owe Them One

This is a collection of shorts I'm doing for the characters of _Big Hero 6: The Series._

WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 and possibly SERIES 3 OF BIG HERO 6 THE SERIES.

**[I do not, and never ever will, own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series.]**

* * *

**'I Owe Them One'**

**[Callaghan reveals why he kept quiet on BH6's identities to Chief Cruz in '_Hiro the Villain_'; all told in his POV]**

* * *

Chief Diego Cruz is _wrong_ about Big Hero 6.

I don't know if you've heard or not, but according to recent reports, the superhero team Big Hero 6, the same ones who stopped me, saved the lives of Krei, and my daughter Abigail, have recently been branded fugitives.

Chief Cruz was in here earlier, trying to get me to tell him the identities of Big Hero 6.

But I didn't tell him anything.

I don't do nothing for nobody _that_ heartless.

**Sigh.**

I do know one thing is for certain; if I did, Hiro Hamada, and his friends, well, let's just say they would _never_ let me hear the end of it.

Hiro would be more upset than he is, especially since what happened to his brother, Tadashi, because of me.

I know, he didn't forgive me. I don't blame him.

I have no motive or need to escape; I have to **stay** in my solitary confinement cell, to pay for my mistake - my unforgiveable mistake.

But, at least I did a good thing for Hiro, and his friends, by not telling Cruz about their identities.

It's the least I can do for them, especially for Hiro, especially after I gave him the info on Granville a few months ago.

I owe them one.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I saw the Callaghan scene from _'Hiro the Villain'_, and now, I realize something:

I believe Callaghan has redeeming qualities, since he kept quiet the identities of BH6 from Diego 'Douchebag' Cruz.

Chief Cruz is **_definitely_** the antagonist of the Fugitives Arc. He's worse than Obake, Hardlight, and Di Amara put together. I hope he gets fired from his job. He's a jerk, and I bet his daughter disowns him, like how Elena disowned Esteban in the _Elena of Avalor_ ep _'Dreamcatcher'_.

I hope Callaghan truly reforms in the Season 2 finale; 'Legacies'.

After all, like I said, if Globby can change, so can Callaghan.

**READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

_In Loving Memory of Stan Lee_

_1922-2018_

_A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad._

_May he Rest in Peace._


	2. Hiro's Letter

**[I do not, and never ever will, own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series.]**

* * *

**'Hiro's Letter'**

**[Karmi gets a letter from 'Captain Cutie', following the events of '_City of Monsters_'****]**

* * *

It all began at Karmi's new place, far away from San Fransokyo.

Karmi was busy writing some of her newest fanfiction based on Big Hero 6, when she heard the door to her mailbox open, and she went to the door, and saw a envelope that was addressed to her.

She opened it, and saw a letter inside it.

She took it out the envelope, and read the letter aloud.

**'Dear Karmi, aka 'Lab Lady'...'**

_'I hope you're settling in to your new house, away from San Fransokyo. I am sad that you had to leave, which, of course I heard from Professor Granville, after the 'City of Monsters' plot Di Amara created. I know your parents wanted to protect you, especially since Di turned you into a monster.'_

_'I hadn't felt that sad ever since the day I lost my brother Tadashi. He was a great person, and he always wanted to help people. That's why he worked so hard to create Baymax, and it's why me and my friends do the same.'_

_'I even visited Orso Knox, the billionaire you cured whilst you were Sycorax's intern. He's been fine; we heard on the news he wasn't pressed with strong charges for his involvement in Di's plot, though, he has to serve 75 hours of community service for the damage he caused as a monster, and he has a few permanent side effects following when you and the real Liv Amara removed his bio-chip; most notably, his feet are permanently 3-toed, like they were when he was a monster. He's actually quite friendly once you get to know him.'_

_'I also wanted to say thank you for everything; especially your fan-fiction of Big Hero 6. If it wasn't for you writing fan-fiction [even though I was kinda embarrassed by it], we never would have made Big Hero 6 stronger, especially when I made Baymax the 'Overdrive' mode, to help us out of the trap on Akuma Island, when we came to save you.' _

_'Don't worry about me, though, Karmi. I'll keep fighting for honor, truth, and justice, in San Fransokyo, cause that's what my brother Tadashi would have wanted. And I bet that's what you wanted too. I hope me and my friends get to visit you at your new place one day.' _

**_'Signed, Hiro Hamada, aka, 'Captain Cutie'.'_**

_**'P.S.**_ _I never got to say goodbye to you before you left. Goodbye.'_

Karmi stared at the letter, then grinned. "He signed it as 'Captain Cutie'!" she said, happily.

That certainly cheered her up, after her heartbraking decision to move from San Fransokyo.

Maybe she'd visit 'Captain Cutie' again one day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There's a few references to a fanfic i did on Wattpad, 'Knox's Visitor', which, this short is set after.

Maybe Orso Knox gets involved in the 'Fugitives Arc', or maybe he'll return in Series 3.

What do you think?

**_READ & REVIEW!_**

* * *

_In Loving Memory of Stan Lee_

_1922-2018_

_A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad._

_May he Rest in Peace._


	3. The Incredible Shrinking Diego Cruz

**[I do not, and never ever will, own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series.]**

* * *

**'The Incredible Shrinking Diego Cruz'**

**[Set between chapters 1 & 2 of my 'Callaghan's Therapist' fanfic on Wattpad, and also, after the Series 2 ep 'Hiro the Villain'. Find out how Diego Cruz got the shrink ray glove he used on Callaghan... and how he was the first test subject. Some nudity.]**

* * *

Diego Cruz was San Fransokyo's police chief.

But also, he was a part-time prison therapist.

His patient: the former SFIT professor Robert Callaghan, once a supervillain called Yokai.

The day before, Diego had came to ask him about Big Hero 6's identities. Callaghan, hoping to defend Big Hero 6, told him that Big Hero 6 saved 2 lives on the day of his attack on KreiTech, Alistair Krei, and Abigail, his daughter, and that he was paying for his mistakes. Callaghan then bluntly told Cruz that he was wrong about Big Hero 6; withholding the rest of the interview.

Today, Diego had arrived at KreiTech, for he had came to ask Ian, Alistair Krei's meek scientist, for something that he'd asked for to use in his next therapy session with Callaghan.

He knocked on Ian's office door. "Enter." Ian called from in the office. Diego entered and came up to Ian's desk. "Ian, do you have the thing I requested?" he asked Ian.

"Yes, yes I do." Ian said. he reached into a drawer on his desk, and pulled out a few things; a coffee cup with Olaf from _Frozen_ on it, a _'Slaughter Race'_ strategy guide, a jam jar full of his toenail clippings [even someone like him clips his toenails!], until eventually, he said, "Ah, found it!"

He whipped out a glove based on Hiro Hamada's super suit magnet glove, except it was pink instead of purple. To Diego, The pink colour seemed almost familiar to him.

"What is that?" Diego asked Ian, staring at the glove incredulously. "What does it do?"

"I **could** tell you," Ian said to Diego, "But really, it's easier, and, much more fun, to _show_ you." He put the glove on his hand. "Now, just keep still," he said to Diego, "and this won't hurt a bit."

And before Diego could say anything, Ian used the glove on him. It emitted some sort of pink light beam which zapped him, and almost immediately, Diego seemed to drop through the floor, his clothes falling into a heap, like it was a cheap magic trick.

Then, Ian saw some sort of lump rustling around in the discarded clothes.

From out of the collar of the shirt, a doll-sized Diego Cruz staggered out, eventually managing to stand up. It was then he realized what he was standing in - he was standing in his giant clothes! He was stark naked! He quickly grabbed his huge shirt and pulled it over his modesty.

He glanced up at Ian, who was staring at him with his arms folded in smug satisfaction. Except, he was now the size of a building.

"IAN!" he yelled angrily. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Ian bent down to look at the miniscule cop. "Is it not obvious, Diego?" he said to the miniscule cop. "I shrunk you." he showed off the massive glove to the tiny naked cop. "This is a shrink ray glove. I built it a few days ago. It's designed to shrink things and people, and make them big again."

Diego stared up at Ian, jaw hanging, but then his face suddenly looked like he was gonna unleash hell. "Just look at me, Ian!" he snapped. "I'm doll-sized, and naked! My clothes don't even fit me anymore!"

Ian stared at the pile of clothes the doll-sized Diego was standing in. "Sorry about that." he said, "The shrink ray glove doesn't affect clothes... yet. But a few more tweaks will solve that problem."

Ian picked the tiny Diego up, cupping him gently in both hands. He put him gently down onto his desk. The tiny Diego admired the colossal size of the desk. "I have to admit, Ian," he said, "You have such an impressive office."

"I do things, here and there." Ian said, putting his feet up onto the desk, and putting his arms behind his head. "It's quite a good thing I do."

Diego sat himself down, and pulled his knee close to his chest. He shivered a bit, feeling the coldness of the office raising gooseflesh on his body. He wriggled his toes with a wince.

Ian reached into a drawer and plucked out a fabric handkerchief. Diego wrapped the handkerchief round his body, almost like a blanket.

"Thanks, Ian." Diego said, feeling a bit warmer, and especially glad he had something to cover his miniature genitals. He shook his hand; well, more like hand and finger.

"No, thank **you**, Diego Cruz." Ian said, "for being the first test subject for my shrink ray glove."

"Now," Diego said to Ian, "can you unshrink me?"

Ian didn't need to be told twice. He put Diego on the floor, and used the glove on him. Like before, the glove emitted a light beam, only it was blue instead of pink. It zapped Diego, and almost immediately, Diego grew right back to his normal size. Diego was relieved to be normal sized again.

At that moment, Hiro Hamada entered Ian's office, carrying a tray full of Noodle Burger fast food products, Baymax following behind him.

"Ian," he said, "I got your lunch order from Noodle B-" He caught sight of the naked Diego Cruz in Ian's office. His jaw dropped, and so did the tray, which fell with a clatter, and dropped half a load of Noodle Burger fast-food products to the floor.

Baymax immediately shielded his eyes.

Diego's face turned a vibrant red, the same colour as Baymax's armor suit. Diego grabbed his shirt and hid his privates with it. "Hiro... ummm... This is awkward." Diego said sheepishly, still covering his privates.

Hiro, trying his best not to look at the naked Diego Cruz, managed to pick up what he could of the Noodle Burger fast-food products on the floor, and put the tray on Ian's desk, and sped out the office, with Baymax following him.

"Now what do you think's gotten into him?" Ian asked Diego, who just shrugged.

* * *

Hiro was a distance away from Ian's office, trying to clear his mind of seeing a naked Diego Cruz.

"I am _never_ gonna unsee that." he said to Baymax.

"And," he added, "I'm glad that it wasn't posted online, otherwise Megan would never let me hear the end of it."

* * *

**Author's note**

OK, so I know the 'Fugitives Arc' is over, but I still am setting the shorts that mostly take place in said arc, as well as anything related to Series 3.

BTW, I hope you're excited for Series 3 as I am!

**READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

_In loving Memory of Stan Lee_

_1922-2018_

_A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad._

_May he Rest in Peace._


	4. Karmi's Letter

**[I do not, and never ever will, own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series.]**

* * *

**'Karmi's Letter'**

**[Set after 'Hiro's Letter', when Karmi writes a return letter to Hiro.]**

* * *

When Hiro returned from SFIT, he discovered a envelope on a cafe table, addressed to him.

He took the envelope up to his room, and opened it, and took out the letter inside it. He was surprised that it addressed him as 'Captain Cutie'.

_'No prizes for guessing who wrote this letter.'_ he thought to himself.

He read the letter aloud,

**"Dear 'Captain Cutie',"**

_'I want to say thank you for saving me, and for the letter you wrote.'_

_'I am also quite pleased you made friends with Orso Knox. He videochatted me at my new place once, saying he thanked me for turning him back to normal, and for removing the bio-chip from him, and about when you once visited him. He said he never had a good friend like you before.'_

_'Although, I am quite bewildered that he now has 3 toes on his feet, and other side effects. __That reminds me of when you, me, and your friends turned that globby guy back to human, and when we did, he ended up stark naked. I was almost scarred for life.'_

_'The side effects thing is something I will have to explain in full detail; when me and the real Liv Amara removed the bio-chip from him; the skin on his forearm was almost ripped off; cause we had to cut through it, so once it was removed, Liv had to give him a injection of reptile DNA to make the skin stable enough so the cut would heal properly. Just like him, I have a scar from when Liv removed the bio-chip from me, but it's starting to fade, at least.'_

_'Again, I am really sorry for what happened to your brother, Tadashi. I did hear that it was the former SFIT professor Robert Callaghan, responsible for the death of him. I heard that he was locked up in solitary confinement in San Fransokyo Prison, with a 30 year prison sentence. I bet you that horrible hag Di Amara's ended up there, with Chris as well. Serves her right for turning me into a monster, and Orso Knox as well. She deserved it, to be honest._

_'And make sure you and Big Hero 6 keep fighting fighting for justice, honor, and truth, cause that's what your brother Tadashi would want you to do, and it's what I want too. And trust me, I'll be waiting for you when you and Big Hero 6 visit me, and my parents.'_

**_"Signed, Karmi, aka, 'Lab Lady'."_**

Hiro smiled. "I'm so proud Karmi supports Big Hero 6." he said to himself. He glanced at the picture of him and Tadashi. "I will honor Tadashi's legacy, and I will honor you as well, Lab Lady." he said, staring at the sky from his window.

No matter what happened to him and/or his friends in the future, Hiro was gonna do what he can to honor the wishes of Tadashi **and** Karmi.

That was a promise.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Bet ya didn't expect me to make a follow up to one of my shorts, huh?

Anyway, I know Big Hero 6 will continue fighting for truth, honor, and justice, cause that's what Tadashi and Karmi would've wanted.

Believe me, Big Hero 6 will need all the luck they can get to take on anything in Series 3!

**READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

_In loving Memory of Stan Lee_

_1922-2018_

_A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad._

_May he Rest in Peace._


	5. Picture the Audience in their Underwear

**[I do not, and never ever will, own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series.]**

* * *

**'Picture the Audience in their Underwear'**

**[Set during the Series 2 ep 'Fear Not'. Fred tries a stage-fright curing trick to help Wasabi conquer his fear of public speaking. Some nudity.]**

* * *

Professor Granville had asked Wasabi to sub for an absent teaching assistant in first-year quantum optics. However, Wasabi had a irrational fear of public speaking, which had caused him to freeze up, and stay 6 hours after the class ended every time.

So, in a hope to cure it, he went to Fred's manor and got Fred to help him with curing his fear of public speaking. Which, of course, he knew he was gonna regret doing so.

"And you're absolutely sure it's gonna work, Fred?" Wasabi asked him, whilst standing in Fred's room.

"Sure as the hair on my head is brown." Fred said proudly - of course, he was standing out of Wasabi's view, so Wasabi couldn't see him.

"It is." Wasabi said bluntly.

"Cover your eyes." Fred said. Wasabi did as he was told, then he heard footsteps, which stopped almost as quickly as they came.

"OK." Fred said to Wasabi, "Open your eyes... NOW!"

Wasabi did, and his jaw hit the floor. There, standing in front of him, was Fred, in nothing but his underwear. "Ta-da." Fred said proudly.

"WHAT. THE. HECK. AM. I. SEEING. RIGHT. NOW?!" Wasabi said, in shock, horror, disgust, fright, and disbelief.

"It's one of Dad's old stage fright tricks." Fred told him. "He says the best way to get over stage fright is to picture the audience in their underwear. It's perfect!"

Baymax, who was with Wasabi, looked at him. "Your heart rate is accelerating. You must be worried."

"I'm feeling more than a little uncomfortable." Wasabi said.

"I know how to fix that." Fred said. "It's something I did to get myself ready before my Bro-Tillion." he added.

He grabbed at his underwear, and then, with one sharp tug...

He ripped them clean off!

"Howzabout you picture the audience is naked!" he said, letting Wasabi see him in all his nude glory.

Wasabi screamed in horror, and bolted out of Fred's room and down the hall, screaming his head off, knocking over and trampling Heathcliff as he ran. Baymax walked by the naked Fred, going to Heathcliff, who was picking himself off the floor. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" he said to Heathcliff.

Whilst that was going on, Fred grabbed his phone, and used it to film his naked butt whilst dancing, and sent the video clip to Richardson Mole.

Then, he thought up another method to cure Wasabi's fear of public speaking. "Looks like I need to follow my gut to get this to work." he said.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Consider this a deleted scene of 'Fear Not'.

And now you know why it was deleted.

Anyway, do you think we'll see more of Fred's humourous antics in Series 3 of _Big Hero 6 the Series_?

And a bit more of Boss Awesome as well?

**_READ & REVIEW!_**

* * *

_In loving Memory of Stan Lee_

_1922-2018_

_A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad._

_May he Rest in Peace._


	6. Tadashi's Second Visit

**[I do not, and never ever will, own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series.]**

* * *

**'Tadashi's Second Visit'**

**[Set after the Callaghan scene in the Series 2 ep ****_'Hiro the Villain'_****. The spirit of Tadashi visits Callaghan after Diego Cruz. slight language.]**

_[**FOREWARN:** Read 'Robert's Reflection', before you read this short', otherwise you won't know about Tadashi's spirit.]_

* * *

Robert Callaghan got up, his back turned to Diego Cruz, San Fransokyo's police chief, the man who was interrogating him about Big Hero 6, the ones who defeated him, and saved his daughter, Abigail.

"You're _wrong_ about Big Hero 6." he bitterly said to Diego Cruz, and walked away from him, his back still turned to him.

Diego stared hard at Callaghan, still clutching his phone. Callaghan began to feel hesitant. He half expected Diego to snap at him with another question about Big Hero 6's identities, or even shout at him for his outburst.

Eventually, he seemed to turn his phone off. "I see." Diego said sternly. "Thank you for your cooperation, Robert Callaghan."

He walked away, glancing at Callaghan, who still had his back turned to the police chief. He grunted in displeasure, and walked out of the room. As he left, the door shut behind him.

"That stupid idiot." Callaghan grumpily muttered. It was lucky for him Diego had already gone, otherwise he wouldn't have dared.

""How _dare_ he treat Big Hero 6 as fugitives!" Robert snapped. In a fit of anger, he punched the wall of his solitary confinement cell. It HURT. Callaghan groaned in pain, clutching his hurting hand, fighting back the sting of tears in his eyes.

Robert threw himself onto his prison bed, and turned onto his side in a deep sulk.

Almost immediately, the room grew silent. Then, he saw someone in front of him; the spirit of his late best student, Tadashi Hamada.

"You seem to be upset, Professor Callaghan." Tadashi said to him. "What's troubling you?"

Robert sighed as he sat up. "I don't know if you've heard or not, Tadashi," he said, "but according to recent reports, your brother Hiro, and his friends, as Big Hero 6, the ones who stopped me, saved the lives of Krei, and my daughter Abigail, have recently been branded fugitives."

Tadashi gasped. "It's true." Robert said, nodding. "I heard that a few weeks ago, that they got involved with a evil glob monster on Akuma Island, and Diego Cruz, San Fransokyo's new police chief, has offically declared Big Hero 6 'fugitives'. That, and, the guards showed me the newspaper."

Tadashi's jaw was agape. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm guessing you're shocked at this news as well." Robert said to the spirit of his late best student.

"You guess correctly." Tadashi said to him.

"Diego was in here earlier, trying to get me to tell him about their identities." Robert continued.

Tadashi stared, then he said, "Was he?"

"Yes, yes he was." Robert said. "But I didn't tell him anything." he added bitterly. "I don't do nothing for nobody _that_ heartless."

"I can't believe he called my little brother and his friends fugitives." Tadashi said. "They're only trying to help people, like I would've done."

"That Diego Cruz is a total idiot." Robert snapped. "He says 'Vigilatnes are vigilantes. No city with a skilled police force needs them'. He says it's 'a problem he plans to correct'." Robert's hands formed into shaking fists.

Then, he let his fists relax. "But one thing is for certain;" he added, "If I told him, Hiro, and his friends would _never_ let me hear the end of it. Hiro would be more upset than he is, especially since what happened to you, because of me."

"I understand." Tadashi said to him.

"At least I did a good thing for Big Hero 6; defending their identities, from Chief Cruz." he said, rising to a standing position.

"You did?" Tadashi said to him. Robert nodded.

"I owe them one." he said, looking at the picture of his daughter. "They saved my daughter, Abigail. I cannot thank them enough for that."

"I'll keep doing what I can." he said, turning back to Tadashi, but to his surprise, Tadashi had gone, just as quickly as he had appeared.

Robert Callaghan smiled. He felt a wave of relief splash into his heart; knowing full well that Big Hero 6's identities were still kept a secret... for the time being.

* * *

**Author's note**

Robert Callaghan did what he could to protect BH6's identities from Diego Cruz in _'Hiro the Villain'_, and we should all respect him for it.

Yes, he may be in prison, but he's still helping people.

He owes Hiro and his friends one; after all, they saved his daughter.

Let's hope he appears in Series 3, and let's hope he gets a more important role, and let's hope he gets more episode appearances, and, most importantly, let's hope Hiro forgives him, so that Callaghan gets a second chance.

Do you think Callaghan will get redemption in Series 3?

**READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

_In loving Memory of Stan Lee_

_1922-2018_

_A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad._

_May he Rest in Peace._


	7. Shrink Ray Update

**[I do not, and never ever will, own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6 the Series.]**

* * *

**FOREWARN:** _Spoilers for the** Series 3** episode _**'Big Chibi 6'**_ [for those who haven't seen it yet] at the Author's Note at the end._

* * *

**'Shrink Ray Update'**

**[Set before chapter 4 of my _'Callaghan's Therapist'_ fanfic on Wattpad, but after the _Series 2_ ep 'Fred the Fugitive'. Find out about when Ian gave Diego Cruz's Shrink Ray Glove an update. ]**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY, ON MY _'CALLAGHAN'S THERAPIST'_ FANFIC ON WATTPAD...

_"Diego," Robert Callaghan asked, "did you bring the shrink ray glove you used on me before?"_

_"Yes, it's in the bum bag on the chair, why?" Diego asked Robert._

_"You'll see." Robert said, with a smug grin, as he fished the shrink ray glove out of the bum bag, and put it on his hand._

_He activated the glove, and zapped Diego with it, shrinking him down._

_However, instead of shrinking Diego to the size of a doll, it shrunk Diego to half his size, roughly below Robert's waistline._

_And, like when Diego shrunk Callaghan before, Diego's clothes didn't shrink with him._

_Diego stared down at himself. His slacks had completely fell down round his ankles, and his jacket and shirt seemed to cover him like a tent. Looking down at his hands, he saw that all he could see were sleeves._

_He stepped out of his fallen slacks and shoes, and pulled off his baggy-looking socks. He winced as he felt the cold floor of Callaghan's cell on his bare feet. He wriggled his toes with a wince._

_He took off his huge shirt and jacket, and stared at his reflection in the glass of Callaghan's cell. 'I look almost the same size as Megan.' he mused, stroking his goatee._

_Thankfully, his underwear* had shrunk with him. [*-It was an update to the shrink ray glove Ian did]_

_Callaghan stared at him and grinned. He pulled the kid-sized Diego into a hug._

_"Is it like when your dad hugged you?" Robert asked Diego._

_"No, no it's not." said Diego. "It's even better."_

_Robert smiled, embracing his half-sized prison therapist._

* * *

You know how the shrink ray was able to shrink Diego, yet still have his underwear shrink with him?

Well, Ian, Krei's meek scientist at KreiTech, had done an update to the shrink ray glove that Diego used for his therapy sessions with Professor Callaghan.

Diego Cruz came over to collect it, upon hearing about the update, knowing he could use it for his next therapy session with Callaghan, after the eventful experience he had in Muirahara Woods the night before.

"And you're sure this will be useful in my therapy session with Callaghan?" he asked Ian, upon examining the shrink ray glove that Ian was tinkering on.

"Sure." Ian said. "My technology's never been proven wrong." then he muttered under his breath, "But that moronic jerk Alistair doesn't even give my thanks for it."

"What was that?" Diego asked.

"nothing." Ian said quickly, trying to change the subject. "That should do it." he said as He finished his tinkering, and handed it to Diego, who put it on his hand.

"Now I want you to shrink me." he told Diego.

"Shrink you?" Diego said incredulously. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, yes I am." Ian said.

"Ok." Diego said hesitantly.

He aimed the glove, and zapped Ian with it, shrinking him down.

Like Diego and Callaghan before him, Ian's clothes, apart from his glasses, didn't shrink with him.

Diego saw Ian was now at the same height as his shoulders, standing in his baggy clothes.

"Yup." Ian said. "That was the update i told you about. You can use the shrink ray glove to shrink people to any size you want, not just to doll size."

_"Any size I want, eh?"_ Diego mused. He zapped Ian with the glove again, and shrunk him down to half his size, roughly below his waistline. Ian's pants dropped to his ankles.

Then he shrunk Ian down to the size of a doll. He watched as the doll-sized Ian clambered outta his clothes, still wearing his glasses, and his _Tron_-patterned boxers.

Diego's jaw dropped. "How come you're still in your underwear?" he asked Ian when he picked him up and put him on his desk.

"That," the doll-sized Ian explained, "Is the other part of the update. I attempted to make my shrink ray glove shrink clothes when chosen to by the wearer, but at the moment, it only affects all forms of underwear." He gestured to his boxers.

"Impressive." Diego said. "Thank you Ian."

Wasting no time, he picked Ian up, and with the shrink ray glove, he grew Ian, glasses, boxers, and all, back to his normal size.

"Thanks for the demonstration." Ian said, shaking Diego's hand.

Diego left, but no sooner had he done so, Judy, Krei's assistant, walked in, and saw Ian in his underwear.

"Not even gonna ask." she said bluntly as she immediately walked outta the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Nice short, huh?_

_Especially for the fans of Ian/Hardlight, especially sinc ehe gets arrested at the end of 'Big Chibi 6' in Series 3 of Big Hero 6 the Series._

_Sorry for the delay, but I had quite a lot to do, but I am gonna be doing more of these BH6 THE SERIES shorts very soon._

**_READ & REVIEW!_**


End file.
